particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parti de Garde Royales
The Old Guard Party, or OGP, is a liberal party in the Free Republic of Lourenne. In 2497 the party changed name to Popular Front of Lourenne (PFL). It changed back in 2504. The PFL made a comeback around 2600, but bad elections and the return of the Democrats secured the wing of the OGP back into the leading position of the party in 2639. History The Old Guard is not old at all. The party was established in mid 2466 in Eroncourt, Kreshar by a generation much younger than the name suggests. It was established by a small group of university students as a class project; James Summersdale, George Wyndhaven, Mingus Magnusson, and Chasca-Coyllur (Claude Laurant). However, they had not expected it to catch on. The four students received numerous enquiries from fellow students where to sign up. It quickly spread to other universities in the province and the rest of the country; the most support for this adventure came from the provinces of Kreshar and Kundir, two rather marginalized parts of the country. The first election, in which the OGP participated, they received 34,085. It was not enough to secure any seats in the Lourennian parliament, but the new found party saw no reason to stop fighting the good fight. Between 2467-2470 the OGP saw many of its laws being passed and the population of Lourenne awarded the party with 6 seats in Parliament in the December 2470 election. The following years many Lourennian parties ceased to exist and in 1976 the OGP recieved 14 seats, in what had come to be known as the Senate in Valois, and three years later they reached 18 seats. The abolition of the Socialist Reformist Party in 2480 left the OGP the second largest party in the Senate. In October 2481 early elections were held du to the increase of Senate seats from 100 to 200. And Lourennes GOP, the Redemption Party, did not run, making the Progressives the largest party in the Senate. The OGP supported the Democratic presidential nominee, Thomas McNamara, in both rounds making him president. Only three parties received seats in the Senate, the Progressive Party, the Old Guard Party, and the Lourenne Democratic Party. During the 2480's many new socialist parties came to be, changing the face of the political landscape of Lourenne. The Democratic People's Party became the largest party after the election of 2487, also gaining control of the presidency. However, the Nationalist Party called for early elections, which pushed the OGP back into an alliance with the Democrats, securing the nomination and election of Lucié Ormancey as President. In 2491 the OGP could certainly not be regarded as a winner. The party lost 8 seats in the Seante and the presidential nominee, George Wyndhaven, came in fourth. Diego Benítez from the PDyS became President. A year into his presidency the OGP and LDP members of his cabinet resigned their posts du to political and administrative differences. Not everyone agreed with this and a split in politics took root in the party, headed by Juan Costabello. However, the OGP ones again supported the LDP at the 2494 election. This only made the split more potent. And before the 2497 election (moved forward to December 2496), the supporters of the split took control over the party agenda, and only few from the 'Old Guard' of the OGP was re-elected. After the election of 2496, Juan Costabello became defacto leader of the party, though he was not the formal leader. Early on he had the OGP's name changed to Popular Front of Lourenne and the party embarked on a socialist-nationalist adventure. Party Leadership * Jason Firefox (Leader of the OGP) * Dominick Summersdale (Deputy Leader of the OGP) * Linda Oblanskij (Press Secretary) * Thomas Dick Harrison (Party Whip) * Candice Winder (Chairman of the OGNC) Senators Alvium Jason Firefox, Grace Paldana, The Wyndhaven Family, and Gregory Landon (+7) Kundir Vextana Xinto, William Wyndhaven, The Wyndhaven Family, The Wyndhaven Family, and The Wyndhaven Family (+9) New Kreshar Milo Kennedy, Carin Bellaise, Bartholomew Brix, Hodia Patlak, and The Wyndhaven Family (+6) Kreshar Améli Martinique, The Wyndhaven Family, The Wyndhaven Family, Dominick Summersdale, and Tina Villadsen (+1) Haboves Kiyumyro Moritomo, Thomas Dick Harrison, and Octavian Popuor (+2) Party Nominees * Jason Firefox (President) * Grace Paldana (Head of Government) * Milo Kennedy (Foreign Affairs) * Hodia Patlak (Internal Affairs) * Gustav Sjögren (Finance) * Octavian Popuor (Defence) * Jason Firefox (Justice) * Bartholomew Brix (Infrastructure & Transport) * Améli Martinique (Health & Social Services) * Vextana Xinto (Education & Culture) * Kiyumyro Moritomo (Science & Technology) * Tina Villadsen (Food & Agriculture) * Carin Bellaise (Environment & Tourism) * Thomas Dick Harrison (Trade & Industry) Other Notable Members * Wayne Dillings (Supreme Court Justice, and former senator) * Xavier Mendes (Former Chairman of the OGNC) * Vivienne O'Malley (Former senator) * Grace Paldana (Former senator) * Hodia Patlak (Former senator) * Mingus Magnusson (Co-founder and former senator) * Castanier de Villement (Former senator) Former Cabinet Members * George Wyndhaven (Co-founder of the OGP, 17th President of the Free Republic of Lourenne, 8th Prime Minister, and senator) * James Summersdale (Co-founder of the OGP, former 9th Prime Minister, presidential candidate, and senator) * Cornelius C. Hampton (Former 10th Minister of Foreign Affairs and senator) * Victoria Halland (Former Minister of Internal Affairs, VP Candidate, and senator) * Nicolai Stenhus (Former Minister of Finance and senator) Presidential Elections General Elections Notable Deceased Members * Philippe Boutin, (2428-2507) (Supreme Court Justice, Minister of Justice) * Victor de Mussin, (2422-2516) (Supreme Court Justice) * Lena Marksen, (2424-2504 (Supreme Court Justice) * Benoit Potour, (2423-2516) (Minister of Finance and VP candidate) * Marie Toulouse, (2443-2502) (Minister of Environment & Tourism) * Thomas Larsen, (2428-2494) (Minister of Trade & Industry) * Chasca-Coyllur, (2442-2500) (Co-founder and senator) Popular Front of Lourenne (2497-2504)&(2600-2639) * Robert Pinosant (Leader of the OGP) * Jeanette Vitrand (Deputy Leader of the OGP) * Linda Oblanskij (Press Secretary) * Bryan Fawlter (Party Whip) * Alessandro Gobelese (Chairman of the OGNC) * Konrad Rock (Minister of Food & Agriculture) * Olga Madison (Minister of Science & Technology) * [[]] (President) * Robert Pinosant (Head of Government) * Simon Route (Foreign Affairs) * Juan Costabello (Internal Affairs) * Johan Spindorff (Finance) * Octavian Popuor (Defence) (not a supporter) * Jeanette Vitrand (Justice) * Mixtinia Xqaque (Infrastructure & Transport) * Améli Martinique (Health & Social Services) (not a supporter) * Vextana Xinto (Education & Culture) (not a supporter) * Olga Madison (Science & Technology) * Lotar Smith (Food & Agriculture) * Carin Bellaise (Environment & Tourism) (not a supporter) * Claus Werner (Trade & Industry) William Wyndhaven was also part of the PFL. Unnotable Deceased Members * Darius Sweet (Former senator) * Veronique Moreau (Former senator) * Francis Bertram (Former senator) Category:Political parties in Lourenne